Epilepsy, a complex neurological disorder estimated to affect over 50 million people worldwide, is characterized by recurrent spontaneous seizures due to neuronal hyperexcitability and hypersynchronous neuronal firing. Despite the availability of more than 20 antiepileptic drugs (AEDs) about 30% of patients with epilepsy continue to experience seizures or suffer from unacceptable drug side effects such as drowsiness, behavioral changes, liver damage or teratogenicity (Bialer et al., 2013; Bialer et al., 2010). Therefore there remains a substantial unmet need to identify AEDs with novel mechanisms of action that could be used either in monotherapy or integrated into combination regimens to obtain adequate seizure control for presently pharmacoresistant patients.